


2000

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Ocoa more like oh no it's Produce 101 [6]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Basically Never Team, Dongho and Aron are in my heart, Gen, Happy 2000 days my boys, i just couldn't squeeze them anywhere, low key angst, mentions of OLG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: The Nu'est debut video spreads fast during the competition.#2000DaysWith_NUEST





	2000

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

When Jonghyun walked into the Never room, already half warmed up from his run to the training room, he doesn't quite expect to see most of his team to be sitting around in a huddle and watching...

He steps closer, and recognises the song immediately.

Letting out a long sigh, he cleared his throat and watched with quiet amusement when his team tumbled apart. Even if he didn't recognise it before, with the screen in full view now, he would have recognised his debut video anywhere. Still, he smiled.

"What are you watching?"

Woojin tries to push the phone behind him, and Seongwoo tried to shift to cover it up, but everyone knew they were busted. "Oh Little Girl sent it to us." Daehwi confessed, looking a bit to ashamed for it to be genuine. His facade broke apart almost immediately, and Jonghyun almost snorts at the sparkles in his eyes. "Hyung you were so cool!"

"Ah," he drawled, "I haven't seen it in so long." He sighed, cringing slightly as he remembered his image back then, "cool is...one way to put it."

"Yeah you actually look a bit scary," Seongwoo laughed as he pulled Jonghyun into sitting beside him. "Look at you now."

Jonghyun smiled, but he couldn't help the tinge of sadness that crept into it. "Look at me now," he agreed.

"Sorry I'm late, Seonho-," Minhyun stumbled it, before he glanced at the phone screen still in the open and groaned. "You guys too?"

"Oh Little Girl sent it to them," Jonghyun explained, "they were probably searching for Minki or something."

Minhyun snorted, replaying the video. "Man, it's been so long since I've seen this... how nostalgic."

"Yeah, we were what, 16?"

They laughed, looking to the other trainees like old men, an image that matched the look in their eyes, that upon a direct comparison with that of their younger selves struck something in their chests. Daehwi, ever affectionate, rushed at them, pulling them both into a tight hug that made everyone quickly join them.

"We'll do the best," Jaehwan promised, "and we'll all debut."

Jonghyun let out a short laugh, but there wasn't any bite to his words. "Let's focus on making this stage legendary first. And we can only do that by practising. Now get off."

Guanlin pulled him up, before they all darted to their places. Jonghyun glanced at the phone once more before shutting it and sliding into his starting position.

It's been a long time, he supposed, but some things don't change.

He glanced at Minhyun, who immediately sinks into his position as centre.

Yeah, some things don't change.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh it's been about 2 months since I got into Nu'est and I'm so happy for them :')
> 
> Sorry this was a bit rushed, but yeah, it was an idea that was bouncing around. 
> 
> Also,  
> OLG pasted prints of Minki's face all over the walls  
> OU kept singing Dongho's verse during breaks to spite Dongho  
> The boys called Aron to laugh about it a little and Aron cringed a lot remembering their debut image (well, Aron didn't actually change a lot but I still love how cute his English rap is)  
> Little known fact, but the one who finds the video was actuall IKYK team because some people just wanna watch the world burn 
> 
> Song recommendation: Nu, Establish, Style, Tempo (I just love Aron's rapping ok, and JR's rapping, and tbh I just love JRon) 
> 
> Sorry it's late, I'm sleepy, and I'm still running off the high of If You being at 6th place right now (!!!!) and I'm so happy for them 
> 
> Okay I'm gonna go pass out now


End file.
